A Birthday Party Gone Wrong
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: Link is kidnapped and held hostage on his Birthday for the Ocarina of Time and Sheik and Impa must set out to save him. Is Princess Zelda willing to give Ganondorf the Ocarina of Time or will Link suffer the consequences. Read to find out. There may be a part 2 to this story. Rated T for mild language and for a little bit of Link torture.


**Disclaimer: Hey, this is my seventh story I wrote, check out my other stories. By the way, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. If I did, I'd be swimming in a river of money, right now, but I'm not so... Sorry, I didn't write a disclaimer on my other stories, I forgot. And my other story that has to do with Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, either, or its characters. The Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to Nintendo, who are swimming in a river of money. I forgot to put that on that story, so I'm putting it now. Sorry, so, here's my new story and don't forget to review on this story and the other stories! Just so you know, I'm new to FanFiction, so, I need positive reviews, please! Thank you! :) Now, on with the story!**

**A**

**Birthday**

**Party**

**Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 1: A Birthday Party Gone Bad**

It was the perfect day to have a Birthday party for the Hero of Time, Link. Link was turning eleven years old. And Link wanted to have his Birthday party with Princess Zelda and at his favourite place, Hyrule Castle. All of his friends were there, Saria, Darunia, Impa, Malon, and even Princess Ruto. But, little did they know that they were being watched, watched by the eyes of evil. The evil managed to get into Hyrule Castle. It killed most of the guards that guarded the castle. It started to make its way through the main door.

Everybody at the party were eating their cake. There was a knock on the door to the dining room. One of the guards that were in the dining room opened the door and the guard slumped to the floor on his back. A dagger was sticking out of him. Zelda screamed at the sight. Link stood in front of her and the others. He pulled out his little Kokiri sword and shield. There was a dark shadow in the doorway. The shadow walked in the doorway and it turned out to be Ganondorf. "Ganondorf." Link and Zelda said firmly in unison. "Hahaha. My dear Princess Zelda, hand over the Ocarina of Time to me and nobody here will get hurt." "We're not handing you anything, Ganondorf!" Hissed Link. "Oh, is that so?" Ganondorf asked. "Uh-huh, you have to go through me first." Link replied back. "Alright, if you beat me, I'll let you guys and the Ocarina of Time go, but if not, well the Ocarina of Time is mine. Hehe." And the battle started.

Ganondorf threw a ball of magic at Link and Link just hit it back at Ganondorf with his sword. Ganondorf knocked it back at Link and it was like they were playing a game of Tennis. Ganondorf accidentally missed hitting the ball of magic and it hit him, he grunted in pain, but he shook it off instantly. He then, shot another ball of magic at Link. They did another game of Tennis with the ball of magic. This time, Link accidentally missed hitting the ball of magic and it hit him. It made him yell in pain. He then collapsed to the floor unconscious. Zelda screamed at the sight. "Hahahaha! It looks like I won! Princess, hand over the Ocarina of Time to me! And then, I'll let you all go." Ganondorf said in a calm voice. Zelda hesitated and thought, "Should I hand over the Ocarina of Time to Ganondorf? My Kingdom... My friends... My love, Link..." She thought. "I'm losing my patience with, Princess!" Ganondorf said angrily. Zelda started to breathe harder and faster and she felt sweat run down her face. Time's up, Princess." Ganondorf then grabbed onto Link's hand and lifted it up and Ganondorf said, "If you don't hand over the Ocarina of Time to me within a day, you'll never see your precious Link again!" With the end of that threat, he disappeared with Link and Zelda screamed, "No! Link!" She broke down in her hands. Link was gone and all that was left was his sword and shield.

**Chapter 2: At Ganondorf's Hideout**

Link woke up, but his vision was still black, he felt a blindfold over his eyes and he felt that he was gagged, his wrists were tied and so were his ankles, and he felt chains across his body. The rope and chains were so tight it felt like they were cutting off his blood circulation in his body. He was laying on something hard. He thought, "What am I laying on? A floor? A pedestal? What?" He tried to break free, but he couldn't. Link then heard an evil laugh. It was a familiar laugh. It was Ganondorf's. Link didn't know where it was coming from. He layed still. He felt a chill go down his spine. And he started to tremble. He heard the evil laugh again. And this time, he felt someone standing over top of him. "Hahaha. Link, "Hero of Time"," Ganondorf said in sarcasm. "How unfortunate for you that you've been kidnapped." Ganondorf said sarcastically. Link trembled at the thought, _I've been kidnapped._

Ganondorf then pulled down the handkerchief that was over Link's mouth. When Ganondorf did that, Link started to scream, "HELP ME!" But all he could get out was, "HELP..." When Ganondorf cupped his hand over Link's mouth. Ganondorf then firmly said, "Shut up. Now, I need you to answer some questions for me and I promise I won't hurt you if you don't yell or scream, got it?" Link waited a few seconds before nodding his head. "Good." Said Ganondorf. He then took his hand off of Link's mouth. Link stayed silent. Ganondorf paced back and forth beside Link and Ganondorf asked, "Now, answer me this, what is your relationship with the Princess Zelda?" Link hesitantly answered, "We're just friends. Why do you want to know?" Ganondorf then suddenly grabbed Link's neck and Link groaned in pain. "Don't ask any questions! Just answer my questions!" Ganondorf said angrily. "You... You didn't tell me not to ask any questions." Link said in a nervous voice. Ganondorf then let go of Link's neck and slapped him across the face. Link yelped in pain. "Don't back-talk me, Boy!" Ganondorf said angrily. "But I guess you're right. You couldn't have known if I didn't tell you. I'll let you off easy, this time." Ganondorf said. "That was his easy? My cheek is stinging right now!" Link thought.

Ganondorf chuckled. He then asked, "Do you think she... Loves you?" Link didn't want to answer the question, but he had to say something, so, he said, "I don't know. Maybe..." Link wanted to ask Ganondorf why he wanted to find out this information, but he remembered the last time he asked a question. So he stayed silent. Ganondorf decided he wanted to tease the little boy, so, he said, "You're pathetic. Do you ever think she'd love someone like you? If she did, she would've given me the Ocarina of Time and you wouldn't be here right now! You'd be back at Hyrule Castle. You're nothing to her. I bet she doesn't even think of you as a friend at all! Just an annoyance coming over to her home everyday of her life! Do you think she'd want to see you?! You're worthless to her! You're no Hero of Time! You're just a child! A little fairy boy with no friends! Heck, I don't even think your "friend", what was her name, oh, yeah, Saria, even liked you?! I bet she hated taking care of you every single day of her life! Don't you think she wanted to play with her friends?! You're nothing to them. Ganon said the last sentence evilly bending down so he was close to Link's face. Link couldn't take the insults anymore and yelled, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Ganondorf moved his face away from Link's and said, "If I were you. I wouldn't yell, Little boy, because now I'm going to have to hurt you." Link gulped and thought, "What have I done?"

**Chapter 3: Finding Link**

"Impa, I'm going with you!" Zelda said firmly. "No, Your Highness, it's too dangerous. You could get hurt or worse, killed." You're staying here. The guards will protect you. "No, Impa. I love this boy and I want him to see me, too when we find him! Please, Impa! Besides, I have my other form, Sheik. You were forgetting that, weren't you?" Zelda said. Impa sighed. "Yes, I was forgetting that. You can come, as long as nothing happens to you." She said sternly. Zelda smiled and hugged her nursemaid and said, "Thank you, Impa. Thank you." A tear rolled down the Princess's cheek. It was a tear of happiness of being able to help find her love and it was also a tear for fear of what Link was going through right now.

Impa and Zelda walked out of Zelda's room. Impa was dressed in her regular armour and Zelda had transformed into Sheik. Sheik and Impa walked out of Hyrule Castle, went to the stable, got a horse, hopped on the horse, and rode off into Hyrule Field into the sunset.

_**Enter Flashback**_

Before Zelda and Impa left the castle, they looked at a map to try and figure where Ganondorf would've taken Link. He was going to make it somewhat easy, since he wanted the Ocarina of Time within a day. Zelda guessed he was at Gerudo Valley. But Impa said, "No, it wouldn't be THAT easy. There has to be some sort of hideout. Somewhere not too far from here... I got it! Ganondorf and Link are in the Shadow Temple in Kakariko Village. Poor Link, he must be terrified. The Shadow Temple isn't a nice place. It's used to collect evil in the land of Hyrule, greed, selfishness, hurt, pain, etc... We're heading to the Shadow Temple. I know that they are there, I can feel it."

_**End of Flashback**_

**Chapter 4: Link's Torture**

Ganondorf pulled the handkerchief over Link's mouth again. He roughly gripped Link's chin with his hand and said, "Hahaha. I knew I could make you yell. My plan the entire time!" Ganondorf said with an evil smile on his face and patted Link's ckeek at the end of his last sentence. Link started to shake with fear and Ganondorf noticed this and said, "It's your own fault, My boy. If you wouldn't have yelled, I wouldn't be doing this to you." Ganondorf then released the chains that were across Link's chest. Link tried another attempt to get free, but Ganondorf firmly pushed him back down with his hand. Ganondorf ripped open Link's green shirt. Link started to breathe fast and heavy and sweat started running down his face. Ganondorf then took a dagger and started to slice down Link's chest slowly. Link screamed in pain, but his screams were muffled because of being gagged. Ganondorf then stopped slicing and looked at the slice with a smile on his face, showing that he was satisfied with his work. The cut began to bleed... A lot. Link started panicking because he knew Ganondorf wasn't finished yet. He started to breathe faster and heavier, but every breath he took, made his chest hurt more and more and more sweat came pouring down his face. He was soaked with sweat on his face and blood on his chest and shirt. Ganondorf then took out a whip and whipped the sliced spot diagonally. Link couldn't scream, he was in shock from all that pain. Ganondorf hit the sliced spot twice diagonlly, but on different areas on the slice. Tears were pouring out of Link's eyes, but they were soaking into the blindfold. Link squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. He groaned in pain, but he didn't have enough energy to scream like he wanted to so badly. His yelling from earlier and screaming from being sliced made him lose his energy. Link eventually passed out from the pain. And the last words he heard before he lost consciousness were from Ganondorf saying in almost a whisper, "I told you not to yell. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

**Chapter 5: Shadow Temple**

Sheik and Impa arrived in Kakariko Village. They jumped off of the horse that they were riding. They sprinted to Kakariko Graveyard where the Shadow Temple is. Once they got to the graveyard, they saw the Shadow Temple right away. Impa and Sheik brought a fake ocarina with them, so Ganondorf couldn't have the real Ocarina of Time and they also brought the fake one because they needed to warp to the entrance of the Shadow Temple. So, Impa played the Nocturne of Shadow on the fake ocarina and Impa and Sheik warped to the entrance of the Shadow Temple. They went inside and saw a pedestal. Link was no longer on it and he, nor Ganondorf were in sight. "Sheik, we have to go further into the temple. I know Link and Ganondorf are here somewhere. I can feel it."

Sheik stood on top of the pedestal where Link was in the middle of the room and did Din's Fire to light all of the torches to open the door that lead to the Shadow Temple. The door that lead to the Shadow Temple opened and Sheik jumped off of the pedestal and Sheik and Impa went through the door that lead to the Shadow Temple. Once they entered the Shadow Temple, they walked through the hall and turned the corner and they saw Link bound like the way he was when he was on the pedestal and he was hanging up-side-down above the gap in the floor. Surprisingly, though, his hat was still on his head. Impa and Sheik noticed the slice on his chest and the slashes from the whip. They were still kind of bloody. Sheik then yelled, "Link!" But there was no response. He was still unconscious from passing out from the pain. Sheik and Impa then heard an evil laugh. They were looking around to see where the evil laugh was coming from. And on the other side of the gap a figure came out through the wall and the figure was none other, than Ganondorf.

**Chapter 6: Rescuing Link**

Once Ganondorf stepped through the wall, he said, "Hello there, Princess." He said bowing to Sheik and he also said, "Hello there, Mistress Impa." He said bowing to Impa. "Fancy meeting you here." He said politely. "What did you do to Link?!" Demanded Sheik. "He's fine, your Highness. He's just unconscious from all of the pain I put him through." Ganondorf said normally. "Then he's not fine!" Sheik said, starting to raise his voice. "What did you do to him?!" Sheik began to yell. "I just sliced and whipped him. That's all, Princess." Ganondorf said normally. "You just... You just?! You bastard! How dare you?!" Sheik yelled and she started to run toward the evil Gerudo King, but Impa grabbed Sheik by the arm and pulled him back and Impa said, "You can't get over there, Princess. There's a gap there. You'll fall in." "Then I'll teleport! I can teleport short distances! Are you forgetting that?! Now, let me go! So, I can kill this bastard!" Yelled Sheik. "You'll do nothing of the sort. I don't want you to get hurt, Princess or killed! Said Impa. "You can't get over there! You can't teleport at all! So, let me go, please!" Shouted Sheik. Sheik let go of Impa's grasp on his arm and quickly teleported over to where Ganondorf was. He arrived to where Ganondorf was and started to walk up to him slowly and pulled out a dagger out of his pocket and pointed it at the evil Gerudo King. Sheik then said firmly, "Let Link go now and I won't have to kill you, Ganondorf." Ganondorf was backing up as Sheik was walking toward him.

Ganondorf then said, "I'll only let him go on one condition, you give me the Ocarina of Time." Ganondorf then shoved Sheik out of his way and Sheik flew over to the wall. "Sheik!" Yelled Impa. Ganondorf then went over to the gap and started to hover over the gap beside Link and he pulled out a dagger and put it to Link's throat and Ganondorf said, "I'll kill him. Now, hand over the Ocarina of Time." Once Ganondorf was finished with that threat, Link woke up from unconsciousness and he knew he was still blindfolded, gagged, tied, and chained, but he felt blood rushing to his head, he knew he was also up-side-down. He also felt something cold against his neck, too. He thought, "A sword? A dagger?" Ganondorf sensed that the boy was awake, so, he snapped his fingers and a set of earmuffs were formed over the boy's elf ears. He then lifted one of the muffs from one of his ears and whispered, "Like I said, Zelda doesn't give a SHIT about you! She hasn't come for you yet. Hehehe." Link shook in fear at the thought that Zelda "wasn't there to save him." Ganondorf then placed the muff back on Link's ear. Sheik barely heard what Ganondorf whispered and he yelled, "Ganondorf, that's a lie! We're right here! Link, we're right here! We're here to save you!" Ganondorf then said, "He can't hear anything with these earmuffs on. He's like a deaf person now! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Link thought, "If Zelda's not here, then why did he place these earmuffs on me? She has to be here! She has to be! Duh! Ganondorf can be so stupid sometimes. The thing is, I can't hear a single thing with these stupid things on! So, I don't know if Zelda's OK or not." "Link's not stupid, you know. I'm sure he knows you placed those earmuffs on him for a reason. The reason would be that we're here to help him and you don't want him to know about it. I heard what you said, you're making him think that I don't love him, when I do! And you plan on killing me and Impa to "prove" that we don't care about him. To pretend that we weren't here." Said Sheik. "You think you're so smart, Princess. Well, if you were, then you'd hand me over the Ocarina of Time right now!" Ganondorf yelled at the end of his sentence. Ganondorf then moved the dagger from Link's throat to the rope that was connected to the ceiling that was holding Link up-side-down. "I mean it, Princess. Give me the Ocarina of Time right now or I'll cut this rope and this child will fall to his doom." Ganondorf said. "Alright, alright! Here." Said Sheik as he took the "Ocarina of Time" out of his pocket. Sheik looked at it for a moment with a hidden smirk on his face. He then, stood up and walked over to the gap with his arms out with the "Ocarina of Time." "Here. Take it! Let Link go now, please!" Said Sheik pleadingly. "Hahaha. I knew you would give me the Ocarina of Time, Princess." Said Ganondorf. Ganondorf then used his magic to bring the "Ocarina of Time" over to him. He then, grabbed it with his free hand and said, "Thank you, Princess. Now, you and Impa may go." "You mean, me, Impa, AND Link can go now." Sheik said sharply with his red eyes bigger than a full Moon. "Nah, I think I'll keep him. Besides, he's nice to have around." Ganondorf said while admiring the "Ocarina of Time." "You let Link go NOW! That was our deal, Ganondorf!" Yelled Sheik. "You should know me by now, Princess. I don't make deals, I trick people with them. Hahahahahaha!" Ganondorf said evilly. And at the end of that sentence, Ganondorf disappeared with the "Ocarina of Time" and Link. "NOOO!" Screamed Sheik as he collapsed to his knees and began to sob in his hands. Link was gone again.

_To be Continued... _


End file.
